The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, a program and a recording medium.
Technologies of providing a display region and a dummy pixel region in a display panel and detecting luminance of the dummy pixel region are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-250171, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-209480 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-221305.